


every single day (artwork)

by janewestin



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Mirandy, mirandy fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewestin/pseuds/janewestin
Summary: ROMANCE
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 32
Kudos: 137





	every single day (artwork)

just shamelessly plugging my [own fics ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710520/chapters/54275401)

[Process video ](https://thejanewestin.tumblr.com/post/629754884421517312/every-single-day)

feel free to use this work for icons, headers, personal use, or to print! Please credit me here, on tumblr @thejanewestin, or IG @kaijuhapa

i just ask that you please **do not repost** without permission, and do not mass produce or sell. Thank you! 💕


End file.
